Dunland
Realm of Dunland = Long ago, when the Dunlendings where considered to be savages living in the fertile lands of what men now call Rohan.. Once Gondor gave the province of Gondor which harbored the Dunlendings to Rohan, they were kicked out of there homeland by the straw-heads, a cruel folk who relished on pillaging the now home-less hill-men, they where able to protect themselves and launch raiding parties through Isengard and onto the Rohirric folk. Dunland was evolving quickly, previously relying on scavenging, they soon harbored large farms and ports with massive exports of fish and rum, a commodity very well sought after by the Corsairs of Umbar. Dunland had become increasingly powerful, forming great landmarks and wonders in its wake to nearly becoming an Empire.. Unfortunately, Dunland suffered greatly by the brutal regicide of our last Great Warlord by an unknown elf. Dunland had once again plummeted to its darker ages. Instead of using the much more rich iron veins in the grounds of dunland, they had achieved a practice of harvesting Bog-iron in the swamps of Dunland, and through technological advancement (with the help of the Dwarves and the Uruk-Hai) once again became a civilized nation, albeit not near its former glory. Slowly rebuilding relations with the surrounding factions, Dunland began to establish trade rights and gain a respectable income. Their largest export is Wood, Sugar Rum, and Fish. Once again strengthening the alliance with the Easterlings, they attacked Rohan in what was called 'The War of the Riders' reffering to the Easterlings powerful cavalry. After winning a decisive portion of Rohan, the Dwarven Lord Thrain attacked the Easterlings because of several tensions and to prevent the growing power or Melkor. Not being able to attack its own Ally, Dunland's mediocre military force retreated. Long after, when the Rohrric King Theoden went overseas, The Great Warlord Dante had ridden all the way to Mering Stream with a remustered force, and declared a siege. Eorl The Coward was the only lord of Rohan still commanding the Garisson for this time, and immediately surrendered all of Rohan to Dante, before having a change of heart and attacked to retake Mering Stream with the help of the Valar Manwe, and they proceeded to take back some parts of Rohan. Dante, lacking support from his allies, challenged the Strongest Rohirrim to defeat him in a brawl. If they suceeded, he would surrender Grimslade, Eastmark and other key points in Rohan. The Rohirrim sent out an Elven champion to challenge the former berserker. Knowing that he couldn't beat Dante in hand-to-hand combat, he slipped on a ring made of obsidian, that would heal its wearer. The fight lasted for a long time, every time the great dunlendic warlord struck the elf down, the elf would rise up with no damage. The only thing stopping the elf from defeating our Warlord was Dante's unstoppable rage, chucking down hot coals before the fight, he seemed undamageable by blunt attacks. Luckily for the Elven Champion, a shard in the Obsidian ring had splinted, and he was able to cut through the tough hide of our hero and made a scar on his left eye. Being rendered blind, he roared and fell to his knees. The elf had become cocky, and went in for a final blow, but the Dunlending caught him in his hands, and strangled him as hard as he could. Unfortunately, the blood had been flooding his face so bady, he collapsed onto the side, and the Elf had won by a couple seconds. Dante, albeit knowing he had been cheated, retained his promise, and once again the relations of the elves and Dunland had become almost hostile The current capitol as of right now is Black Thorne; began being built by the previous warlord (who was later assassinated by a -now missing- elf) with the help of the Vilgrathor and the Easterling king Altan. It is still very incomplete, and after heavy debate, Great Warlord Dante is contemplating creating an entirely new Capitol in southern Dunland, plans for this Capitol have been reviewed, and the new Capitol's dimensions would span over 20,000 blocks, around the same length as the distance from Rumstead to Wolfswater. Rumors have spread on Dante's successor, Alaidar, and his retirement. Culture TBW Politics: Waypoints * North Dunland * South Dunland * Old South Road Structures: * Fort Abbadon - WIP (Medium) * Ravenswatch- Very heavily WIP (Large) * Wolfswater - WIP (Medium) Future Builds: * Irontrench (Medium) * Fort of Beur (Medium) * Fort of Azaezel (Medium) * Rumstead (Large) * Wulf's Cleft (Large) * Bone Vale (Scattered, Large) * Scarkmoor (Small) * Heachfells (Medium) * Dunnelaith (Large) Great Leaders of Dunland * ' Warlord of Dunland:' Deathskully66 * Chieftain of Northern Dunland ???: Open ''-Requirements: 600 Dunland Align. 400 Isengard Align and 400 Erebor Align'' * Commander Wulfson: Open ''-Requirements: 400 Dunland Align. 200 Isengard Align and 200 Erebor Align'' *'Commander Beelzebub:' Open ''-Requirements: 400 Dunland Align. 100 Isengard Align and 300 Erebor Align'' Military Leaders *'Lieutenant Abbadon:' Open *1 ''-Requirements: 300 Dunland Align, 100 Isengard Align AND 100 Erebor Align'' *'General Grendel:' Open ''-Requirements: 250 Dunland Align, 50 Isengard Align OR 50 Erebor Align'' *'Chieftan Lùrog:' Open ''-Requirements: 250 Dunland Align and 50 Erebor Align'' * Chieftan Goliath: Open ''-Requirements: 250 Dunland Align and 150 Isengard Align,'' * Isengard Ambassador Bol-grat : Open ''-Requirements: 300 Dunland Align, 300 Isengard Align'' *1 Can be upgraded to Commander if Alignment and Military / Political prowess is exerted Lords and Governors * Lord Beur: Open Controls: Fort Abbadon, Fort Beur, Dunedain and Irontrench * Lord Asmodeus: Open Controls: Wolfswater, Wulf's Cleft, Bone Vale, Scarkmoor, Heachfells, The Great Warg Plains, Dunnelaith, * Lord Mammon: Open Controls: Rumstead, TBD Diplomacy Allies: * Isengard * Mordor - Unofficial * Utumno * Near Harad Enemies: * Rohan * Gondor Category:Factions Category:Evil